Big Brother: Disney Channel
by cgedawg49
Summary: You voted and find out who is evicted, Angela or Topanga? The triangle grows more intense too! Plus, who tried to kill Tawny and what are the consquences? Read it all here!
1. Week 1

Big Brother Disney Channel  
  
Welcome to Disney Channel Big Brother! I have chosen 4 characters each from boy meets World, Even Stevens, and Lizzie Mcguire to be stuck in a house! Will they survive? Who will be the winner of the million dollars? Keep reading to find out! Now let me introduce the guests! From Boy Meets Worlds, we have Cory Mathews, Topanga Lawrence, Jack Hunter and Angela Moore. From Even Stevens we have Alan Twitty, Tawny Dean, Larry Beale, and Ruby Mendel. From Lizie Mcguire we have Miranda Sanchez, Ethan Craft, David Gordon, and Kate Saunders.  
  
As the guests first enter the house, they get to select which room they would like to sleep in. The yellow room is occupied by Topanga, Tawny, Twitty, and Gordo. The red room is occupied by Kate, Ethan, Ruby, and Cory. The blue room is occupied by Jack, Miranda, Angela, and Larry.  
  
The first day there, an alliance of 5 is quickly made up. Topanga, Cory, Angela, Twitty, and Ruby make a secret alliance. Unbeknowest to these guestes an alliance of four is also made up. They include Gordo, Kate, Miranda, and Larry. Neither Tawny, Jack, or Ethan is aware of thses alliances. Will this cause these 3 to be the first ones evicted?  
  
That first night, the guests all party, thinking that Big Brother is all about fun. But according to Cory, "This game is on baby!"  
  
After drinking lots of wine and beer, Kate and Ethan find themselves under the influence of alcohol and kiss passionately. Cory is alreadt asleep but Ruby can stand the sound no more and goes to sleep with her friend Angela. "I think if I stayed in there another second, I would've thrown up." Ruby said.  
  
The next day is the Head of Household Competition. The 12 guests file to the backyard. As they walk back, they notice ropes dangling over a large pool. The host, Lisa Chen, explains the game. "The object of the game is too hold onto the ropes the longest. If you let go you will fall into a pool of....fish guts!" Kate, Tawny, and Larry look as if they're about to barf. Each guest climbs to the top of there rope. "Go!" Lisa exclaims. Ten minutese into the competition, Angela lets go. Guts fly into the air, scaring Topanga and Cory who also fall into the pool. The three are disqualified. 17 minutes later, Ethan and Kate agree that they can bare the pain no longer and they both let go. 6 minutes after that, Twitty accidentily lets go and slides down the rope. A laughing Gordo also falls. 18 minutes later, Miranda fidgets with her rope and falls. Jack and Larry both fall 5 minutes later. Only Tawny and Ruby remain. Tawny promises not to put Ruby up if she lets go. Ruby agrees and falls into the guts. Tawny is awarded HOH!.  
  
At dinner, a fight breaks out between Gordo and Angela. They both yell at the top of their lungs. In the diary room, Gordo says, "I can't stand her. She is the definition of a bitch!"  
  
Before nominations, Tawny is surprised when Ethan approaches her explaining that the two of them and Jack are the only ones not in an alliance. Tawny agrees to not put either of them up. She pts the keys into the slots, one by one until there are 2 keys not put in.  
  
At nominations, Tawny says, "Its nothing personal but we have to play the game. I hope the two people nominated don't have any hard feelings." She pulls out the first key. "Miranda, you are safe."  
  
The box swings over to Miranda. She pulls out the next key. "Ethan, you are safe."  
  
Ethan pulls out the next key, "Gordo you are safe."  
  
"Twitty you are safe."  
  
"Kate you are safe."  
  
"Jack you are safe."  
  
"Cory you are safe."  
  
"Ruby you are safe."  
  
Topanga, Larry, and Angela both look around nervously. They are all scared to who the final safe person will be. Ruby twists out the key and says, "Angela you are safe."  
  
Angela sighs with relief. Tawny explains, "Like I said earlier, nothing personal. I'm sorry Topanga and Larry.  
  
Topanga cries as everyone gives her and Larry as hug and says they're sorry.  
  
Now its up to you readers. You must review and in the review, say who you would like to be evicted Topanga or Larry. Voting ends July 16th at 10:00 PM. You can also email me your vote at cgedawg49@hotmail.com. 


	2. Week 2

"Ok," Lisa said, "The votes are in. The evicted house guest is.....Larry. Please pack your bags and say your goodbyes, you must be out of the house in half an hour."  
  
Topanga let out a sigh of relief as Larry got up and began giving hugs to the other houseguests. Topanga was crying because although she was saved, Larry was not. Larry slowly strided toward the blue room to gather his belongings. Miranda helped him gather his clothes. "I'm really going to miss Larry," Miranda said in the diary room, "Now our alliance is one short." Larry left he building. After his abrupt exit, Miranda, Kate, and Gordo met in the hot tub. "Do you guys think the others are onto our alliance?" Gordo wondered. "I don't know but I think we definitely need another member." Kate answered. "What about Ethan?" Miranda suggested. "He's hot but very dumb. I think we should go for Jack, who is also hot but also smart." Kate told them. "Sounds good," Gordo said.  
  
"Please welcome the nest super couple of the ages...Cory and Topanga!" Twitty said in the diary room. "They are perfect for each other!" Ruby exclaimed. Cory and Topanga are found kissing in the hot tub. "I can't wait to see where these two go!" Ruby said.  
  
"Guests, will you please all file into the living room?" Lisa Chen asked. "The next HOH competition will begin. One by one, all the houseguests grabbed a seat on the couch. Today's competition will be a partner relay race. There will be four events. The team placing last in each event, will be eliminated. Tawny, because you were HOH this week, you will be inelgible to in this competition. Now, we have randomly selected your partners. Team 1 is Angela and Ethan. Team 2 is Topanga and Ruby. Team 3 is Jack and Cory. Team 4 is Miranda and Kate. Team 5 is Gordo and Twitty. The first competition is a food eating contest. As you can see, there are 10 pizzas laying out on the kitchen table. Each partner must eat their own pizza. When both partners pizzas are devoured, then your team is done. Ok get into your spots please." Each guest stood in front of a fairly large pepperoni pizza. "On your mark. Get set. GO!" Lisa shouted. Each guest began devouring their pizza. 7 minutes into the game, Cory, Miranda, and Twitty were finished with their pizzas. Everyone else was furiously munching their way through the pizza. Next, Jack and Ethan were finished. "Team 3 is finished." Angela and Ruby were finished next. "Team 1 is done." Kate finished next followed by Topanga. Sadly, this left Gordo and Twitty as the losing team. "The next competition is where you will be covered in mud and the fastest team to shower all of their mud off, will be the winner." The teams all jumped into the pool full of mud. When they were lathered in it, they got out and ran into the 4 showers located at different corners of the backyard. Ethan, cory, and Miranda were all done in about ten minutes. 13 minutes into the game, ruby and Angela came out of the shower clean. "team 1 is done." Next, Kate emerged with no mud. And finally, Jack got out of the shower. Topanga and Ruby are eliminated. "In the next competition, you will all hold your breath underwater, the first team to have both of their players above the water, will be eliminated." The 6 remaining houseguests all went underwater. Miranda came up for air first followed closely by Ethan. Cory came up next. Jack came up next. "Ok the game is over, Jack and Cory are eliminated," Lisa announced. "in the final competition, you will all be in a swimming race. The final team to cross the finish line will be eliminated." Both teams gave it their all but sadly, Kate and Miranda were last. "Ok, now all of the eliminated houseguests in this competition must meet and choose who the next HOH will be. Angela or Ethan?" The houseguests talked and decided that Ethan will be the next HOH. Ethan cheered as Angela gave him a hug.  
  
Inside, Kate met with Ethan in the official HOH room to discuss who to nominate. "I think you should nominate Cory, Angela, Topanga, Twitty, or Ruby." Kate told him. "Why?" Ethan asked. Kate, not wanting to tell Ethan that those 5 were in an alliance like Kate was, she said, "They all seem like big competition." "If you say so," Ethan replied.  
  
Gordo and Miranda approached Jack. "Jack, would you like to join pour alliance?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What's in it for me?" jack asked.  
  
"A guarantee to make it to the final 4."  
  
"you got yourself a deal." Jack said. He shook hands with the both of them.  
  
At nominations, Ethan pulled out the frst key. "Gordo you are safe."  
  
"Topanga, you are safe."  
  
"Tawny, you are safe."  
  
"Kate, you are safe."  
  
"Jack, you are safe."  
  
"Twitty, you are safe."  
  
"Miranda, you are safe."  
  
Cory, Ruby, and Angela all looked around nervously. Miranda pulled out the last key to reveal that Angela was the last safe person. "Angela you are safe."  
  
Ethan spoke up. "Ruby and Cory, you are both big competition and right now, I don't trust either of you." Kate gave the biggest smirk as Ethan spoke.  
  
Will Kate become the controller in the house? Which of the alliances will outlive the other? And who will be evicted, Ruby or Cory? Find out tomorrow on Big Brother :Disney Channel.  
  
Now it s your turn to be involved. Please review and send me the name of the person you want evicted, Ruby or Cory. 


	3. Week 3

The guests all gathered around the couch as Lisa began to read the results. "Ruby. Cory. You've been waiting a long time for this. But here are the results. Cory,,,,,,,,,unpack your bags because you are safe from eviction. Ruby, I'm sorry to say that you have been evicted and must leave the house forever." Ruby began to sob and hugged Topanga. Cory also hugged the weepy girl as she walked to her room to gather her belongings. Topanga and Angela helped their fellow alliance member pack. They gave her one big last hug as she exited the house. "2 down, 9 til we crown the winner," Miranda said in the Diary Room. "I'm gonna miss Ruby a lot," Twitty said in the Diary room. "She was probably my best friend in the house.  
  
Miranda and Gordo find Kate and confront her. "Kate, are you in cahoots with Ethan or something?" Miranda asked. "Relax you two. Ethan is just a pawn I'm using in this game. I'm using him to help us get more people in our alliance. But in the end when it comes down to us (us being Kate, Gordo, Miranda, Jack, and Ethan), we three will vote Jack and Ethan out." As Kate keeps talking, a curious Tawny stumbles pass the room and begins to listen. "What about Tawny?" Gordo wondered. "Who cares about her? She has no idea that everyone else in this game has an alliance, she'll probably be gone next." A very upset Tawny ran into the hammock outside where she began to sob. Jack approached her. "What's the matter Tawn?" "I just heard Kate that I'm the only one not in alliance and that I'll be gone next. I mean, does everyone hate me so much that none of them want me in their alliance?" "You listened to Kate? First of all, Kate thinks she is the queen of the house. She thinks she controls everyone, but just forget about her. Tawny, if you're nominated this week, I will do whatever it takes to get you to stay." "Thanks, Jack." "Don't mention it."  
  
It was time for the next HOH competition when Lisa called everyone to the living room. "Hello everyone. This week's HOH competition is called Mingle Mingle Mingle. Before I explain the rules just let me say that as always, the HOH of last week will be ineligible to compete so that means you Ethan. Ok now to the rules. In this competition, you will be put in separate corners of the house and when I yell out a number, you must get in groups of that number. For example, if I yell at four, then you must scramble to get in a group of 4. Because, there are 9 of you, one of you would be alone. The lone person will be eliminated. Everyone ready?" The guests all nodded their heads and took their places in different corners of the house. "Ready, set GO! 2!!!!"  
  
Everyone raced to find a partner. Jack, Topanga, and Tawny ran into each other in the living room but Jack and Tawny linked arms so Topanga was forced to fine a new partner. Topanga found a new partner in the bathroom: Twitty. Miranda and Gordo also met in the bathroom. In the backyard, Angela found Cory. The loner was Kate and she was eliminated. Lisa yelled,"3!!!" Topanga, Miranda, and Tawny met in the dining room and linked arms. Jack and Angela met and linked arms in the kitchen but remembered that they had to have a 3rd person. Cory and Twitty also met in the kitchen. Gordo ran into the kitchen and both teams begged him to join them. In the end, he joined Jack and Angela because Jack was in his alliance. Lisa screamed,"4!" Angela, Jack, and Tawny met in the backyard and waited for the next person to join them. As it turned out, Gordo found them and linked arms with them. Topanga and Miranda were eliminated. "3!" Gordo, Jack, and Tawny met up and linked arms leaving Angela as the loner. "2!" Gordo and Jack found each other leaving both of them in the finals. "Since we have just 2 people left, we have hidden a red flag somewhere in the house and the first one to find it will be the next HOH. Gordo and Jack raced around the house but it was Jack who found it first. Jack was the new HOH.  
  
That night, the group receives wine and beer as a gift. Everyone at the table heads to bed except for Topanga, Angela, and Cory. Topanga leaves to go to the bathroom and when she comes back she sees a drunken Cory all over Angela. Angela pushes Cory away and Topanga slaps him. She yells at him but he is to drunk to understand. She comforts Angela as they both head off to bed.  
  
The next day, Jack gathers all the keys and starts placing them in the slot holes. He rounds up the other 9 and begins the ceremony, Jack pulls out the first key and says, "Tawny, you are safe."  
  
"Twitty, you are safe."  
  
"Cory, you are safe."  
  
"Topanga, you are safe."  
  
"Gordo, you are safe."  
  
"Kate, you are safe."  
  
The final key was pulled out to reveal that Miranda was safe. "Angela, I nominated you because I wanted to put someone up next to Ethan. Ethan, you are a dumb bastard and I am going to do anything in this house to get your ass out of here!" Jack stormed off while the houseguests comforted Ethan and Angela.  
  
Now it is up to you! Vote for Angela or Ethan to be evicted and tune in soon to see if your choice is evicted. Feel free to vote anonymously by emailing me at cgedawg49@hotmail.com 


	4. Week 4

"America voted, and the next evicted house guest is…………….Ethan." Lisa told the group. "You must gather your belongings and leave the house, Ethan." Ethan got up, and hugged Angela and then Kate. He slowly walked to his room and grabbed his already packed suitcase. He hugged everyone one last time and left the house, never to return again. Jack gave a thumbs up to the camera.  
  
In the diary room, Kate said, "Well there goes my pawn. But believe me, this game is far from over. I still have Jack, Miranda, and Gordo on my side."  
  
Later in the Diary room, "Kate thinks I'm on her side. Yeah right! Does she think I'm a complete idiot? I know that her, Gordo, and Miranda will vote me out when it gets to the final 4! I'm going to pretend I'm in their little alliance but I really just trust Tawny." Jack said.  
  
Later that night, Angela confronted Cory. "you know, Topanga really likes you but your treat her like crap. Why the hell would you try and make out with me when you have Topanga?" Angela asked. "I don't know, Ang. I think I was drunk that night, but that's still no excuse. Where is she? I'm gonna go clear some things up." "She's in the yellow room." Cory went to the yellow room where he found Topanga cuddling with Twitty. "What are you doing, Topanga?" Cory yelled. His yell wakened Gordo and Tawny who also dwell in that room. "Cory, you hurt me the other night, a lot!" "I'm sorry Topanga, I really am. I was really drunk!" "Cory, go back to bed, we'll talk about it later." Topanga advised. Cory stormed off.  
  
The next morning, Miranda and Gordo woke up first. They both sat down to eat an early breakfast before the rest of the group got up. Then they headed out for a swim. Gordo asked, "You wanna skinny dip?" Miranda was a little surprised but agreed. They threw their clothes off and jumped in. Eventually, they began kissing until Kate wandered outside and then they slipped back into their clothes and dashed inside.  
  
Lisa called the nine houseguests into the living room to begin the next competition. "Welcome to the HOH competition. Like always, the current HOH is ineligible to vote, so Jack, you won't be permitted to play. But for the rest of you, today we will be playing a trivia game that pertains to information of the other houseguests. I will ask you a question, and whoever answers it right, will meet with the rest of the players who got it right to choose someone who missed that question to be eliminated. Ok, let's begin. The first question is, which houseguest is currently dating someone outside of big brother? Ok the correct answer is Angela. Let's see, Angela, Twitty, Miranda, and Cory got that one right." These four deliberated and agreed. Miranda spoke for the group. "We have decided that Tawny is out." 10 minutes later: After four more questions, only 2 houseguests remained, those 2 houseguests were Angela and Gordo. Lisa announced the final question. "Which houseguest, and there are 2, live in LA?" Gordo said Topanga. Angela said Tawny. The correct answer is Twitty and Tawny so Angela you are this week's HOH."  
  
It was time for nominations and Angela called everyone into the dining room. She pulled out the first key. "Gordo, you are safe."  
  
"topanga, you are safe."  
  
"Miranda, you are safe."  
  
"Kate, you are safe."  
  
"Twitty, you are safe."  
  
"Tawny, you are safe."  
  
"Ok, this week I nominated Cory and Jack. Cory, I love you but many people are feeling threatened by your erratic behavior. Jack your are only up because I know America loves you and they won't vote you out. Thanks everyone."  
  
Ok, now vote for either Cory and Jack to be evicted from the house.  
  
I also accept anonymous reviews so email me at cgedawg49@hotmail.com if you wish. 


	5. Week 5

All the guests gathered in the living room, dreading the upcoming eviction. Everyone in the room was surprised when Angela nominated Cory because her, Cory, Topanga, and Twitty were in an alliance. Lisa emerged onto the TV screen. "Hello everyone. America voted last night for the person that they want evicted. The next evicted houseguest is…Cory." Topanga cried as Cory stormed out of the room without hugging anyone. He went to his room, the red room, and packed his clothes. He jogged to the front door and left, slamming the door behind him. In the Diary Room, Topanga sobs, "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Angela says, "I was threatened by him. He was obviously not right in the head so he had to go."  
  
Jack realizes that he has a crush for Topanga and invites her to cuddle with him in bed. One thing leads to another and they both end up having sex. After the intercourse, Jack admits to Topanga that he loves her. Topanga says the same back to him. In the Diary room, Topanga says, "Jack is a really great guy. He's fun, humorous, and very hot." Jack tries to go back to asleep, but is unable too.  
  
Later that night, while everyone is asleep, Jack wanders into the kitchen to find a wide-awake Tawny. She tells him that she cannot sleep. They talk and carry on until jack suggests they play a game of hide n' seek. Tawny laughs and agrees. Jack counts first as Tawny races around the house, trying to hide. She hides in a bathroom closet. Jack finds her soon, but they both fall to the ground, laughing hysterically anywise. Tawny kisses Jack and they passionately make out. Jack pushes her away and tells him, "I'm sorry, Tawny. I can't love you. I love…. someone else." Tawny runs back into her room, bursting into tears.  
  
The next day, Jack and Topanga are the first ones awake. Topanga makes eggs as Jack talks to her. He finally gets up and walks over to her. He kissed her passionately just as Tawny enters the room. She slowly walks back to her room and cuddles with Twitty. In the Diary room, "I love Jack, but I know he loves someone else. I'll have to accept that though."  
  
Jack finally confronts Miranda and Gordo. He tells the duo how Kate is using everyone else in the house to get what she wants. Miranda and Gordo are furious and agree to ditch Kate and help Jack take down Kate. Jack calls Topanga and Twitty over to the blue room where he tells the two about the plan to oust Kate. Miranda, in the Diary room says, "Kate you're a goner. I hope America hates you just as much as we do."  
  
At the HOH competition, Lisa explains the rules. "We will be having a water volleyball tournament. Once you lose a game, you are out of the HOH competition. Because there are only seven of you playing, one of you will get a bye. We randomly selected Miranda to receive today's bye. Ok in the first round, we have Jack playing Gordo, Twitty verses Topanga and Tawny will play Kate. Jack and Gordo, you will play first." Jack easily beats Gordo with a score of 21-11. Twitty and Topanga have a long game but ultimately, Twitty reigns over her with a score of 21- 16. Kate and Tawny are neck and neck the whole game but Tawny emerges with the win, beating Kate 21-19. In the next round, Jack plays Twitty, and Tawny plays Miranda. Twitty and Jack are tied the whole game until Jack beats Twitty by 1 point. Tawny and Miranda square off but Tawny again wins with a scored of 21-16. In the final game, Jack plays Tawny. Its close but Tawny wins by one point, becoming the new HOH. Jack congratulates her but in the diary room, her says, "I really wanted to win. I never invited Tawny into our plan and I hope she doesn't ruin the nominations."  
  
Twitty approaches Tawny and begins flirting with her. She unknowingly, falls into his trap, to use her to get Kate out of the house. Twitty tries to seduce Tawny but she sees right through him and slaps him. "I can't believe he tried to get me in bed to get what he wants." Tawny says angrily in the diary room.  
  
Its nomination time as Tawny and the other guests gather around the dining room table. She tells them that the nominations are nothing personal. She pulls out the first key and says, "Gordo, you are safe."  
  
"Twitty you are safe."  
  
"Miranda, you are safe."  
  
"Jack, you are safe."  
  
Jack gets ready to pull out the final key. Kate thinks she's being nominated as Angela and Topanga both smile, knowing that one of them was put up to go against Kate. Jack pulls out the final key. "Kate, you are safe."  
  
Tawny speaks up. "Topanga, I nominated you because I think you're very strong and a good player and you could be a threat. Angela, I nominated you because you are smart and independent and that could also get you the million dollars. I'm sorry to the both of you."  
  
In the diary room, "I can't believe that she nominated me," Angela says. "Kate was supposed to be up there but obviously Tawny is just to stupid to notice anything." Topanga says, "If I survive this eviction, Little Miss Fly-Under-the-Radar will be no more."  
  
That night, Tawny, Jack, Kate, Topanga, Twitty, and Angela make a surprise dinner for Miranda and Gordo. Gordo and Miranda walk into the backyard to find a beautiful candlelit dinner with two lobsters and all the rolls you can eat. The other guests give them privacy and walk back into the house. Miranda and Gordo enjoy their meal. Gordo and Miranda tell each other that they love one another and they passionately kiss. In the Diary room, Gordo says, "Miranda is the most beautiful, kind, caring, and funny girl I've ever met. I hope that we can have a relationship after Big Brother ends.  
  
After their dinner, Miranda and Gordo decided to go to sleep early and they sleep in Gordo's bed, where he holds Miranda in his bed all night. The Jack, Kate, Twitty, Topanga, and Angela have a drinking contest but Tawny refuses to play because she doesn't drink alcohol. After many shots, all five guests are very drunk. Tawny is upset of this and heads to bed. She wakes up around 3 in the morning and cries. She tells herself that no one in this house befriends her anymore and Jack hates her. She decides to leave out the front door. She packs her belongings and opens the front door, but before she can leave, a hand grabs her by the throat and begins to strangle her.  
  
Ok, now vote for Angela or Topanga to be evicted. Remember, you can send anonymous reviews to cgedawg49@hotmail.com if you wish.  
  
READERS POLL Please comment on who you think is trying to kill Tawny. If you give a good reason to how this story should end, I may use all or part of it in the fic. Is it, Jack (mad that she put topanga up), Topanga(mad that she's up), Angela(mad that she's nominated), Twitty(mad that Tawny didn't sleep with him), or some nobody expects. 


	6. Week 6

Tawny was pinned to the ground as the person put their arms, firmly  
around her neck. Tawny was immediately knocked unconscious. Two  
security members ran into the house and escorted the person out. A  
doctor checked Tawny, although she was still unconscious, and was laid  
backed into her bed. The two security members left a note on the  
refrigerator to alert the other guests of the strangler's immediate  
expulsion of the house.  
  
The next morning, Tawny woke up first, after having a horrible  
nightmare of the night before. She forgot everything that had  
happened the night before. Tawny decided to surprise the other guests  
by making a delicious breakfast for everyone. The first guests to  
emerge were Kate, Miranda, and Gordo who thanked Tawny for their  
surprise and gathered around the table to wait for her to finish.  
Tawny soon finished making the meal, and Miranda, Kate, and Gordo  
grabbed some to eat. The next person to wake up was Twitty. He took  
a seat next to Kate and started eating his scrambled eggs. Jack woke  
up next and came out and hugged Tawny for the meal and then munched on  
some bacon. Topanga wandered out into the kitchen and went to the  
computer to get some milk when she saw a note on the refrigerator.  
"Hey guys," she said, "You better get over here. We have a letter  
from the producers of the show." Each houseguest curiously walked  
over to Topanga. Topanga began reading the note. "Due to trying to  
strangle Tawny, Angela has been expelled from the house and will not  
return." The other guests stood in shock and looked over at Tawny.  
"Oh my gosh! Now I remember! You guys went to sleep and Angela tried  
to kill me!" In the Diary room, Twitty said, "Angela tried to kill  
Tawny?! You gotta be joking with me!" "I know she was drunk, but she  
really went over the line this time." Miranda said in the Diary room.  
"Personally, I'm glad she's gone," Gordo said, "I never got along  
with her in the first place. But I do feel very bad for Tawny."  
  
Lisa called the guests in for the eviction notice. "Due to the fact  
of Angela being expelled, no guests will be evicted this week."  
Topanga let out a sigh of relief. In the Diary room, she said, "Thank  
God I am safe for at least another week." Lisa spoke up again, "Now,  
we will have the next HOH competition. Today's game is  
called...skinny dipping. You will all get into the hot tub, except  
for Tawny of course, and every five minutes, you must take an article  
of clothing off. After you refuse to take any more clothing off, or  
you are naked when the next 5 minutes roll around, you will be  
eliminated from the game." The guests all walked into the backyard  
and sat in the hot tub. Lisa started the timer. The first 5 minutes  
rolled around and Lisa announced that everyone had to take an article  
off. Everyone took their shoes off. 15 minutes later, only four  
guests remained. Kate still had her bra and panties on. Gordo, Jack,  
and Twitty, only had on their undershirt and boxers. The next 5  
minutes rolled around and Twitty got out. Kate took off her bra while  
Jack and Gordo took off their undershirts. The next 5 minutes rolled  
around and Gordo refused to take off his boxers and left. Kate took  
off her panties and Jack took off his boxers. They were both naked.  
Jack couldn't stand being in there anymore and got out. Leaving Kate  
as the next HOH. Miranda, Gordo, Twitty, Topanga, and Jack were all  
furious that Kate was HOH.  
  
Topanga and Jack went into her room where they both began making out.  
Tawny, who also lived in this room, walked in and saw this. She left  
the room crying where she found Miranda and Gordo in the living room.  
Miranda and Gordo wanted to know what was wrong and she spilled her  
guts. "I love Jack, but he loves Topanga. What am I supposed to do?"  
Tawny cried. Jack went into the kitchen and stayed there to listen to  
what was wrong with Tawny. "Why don't you just tell him?" Gordo  
suggested. "I can't tell jack I love him! He loves Topanga!" Tawny  
sobbed. Jack was shocked. Was he falling for the wrong girl  
(Topanga)? He really liked Tawny as a friend but did he like her more  
then a friend?  
  
Kate smiled as she got the nomination box ready. She finally had the  
power to do whatever she pleased. She called the guests to the dining  
room table and pulled out the first key. "Tawny, you are safe."  
  
"Jack, you are safe."  
  
"miranda, you are safe."  
  
"Gordo, you are safe."  
  
Topanga and Twitty knew they were both going to be nominated because  
kate still thought that she was in an alliance with Jack, Miranda, and  
Gordo.  
  
They all left the dining room where Jack and Topanga were ready to go  
to bed. They both laid down together and Topanga said, "I love you  
Jack," Jack said, "I love you, Tawny." "What?!" Topanga sat up in  
shock after hearing Jack declaring his love for Tawny. Jack let his  
true feelings slip.  
  
Now its your turn. Vote for Topanga or Twitty to be evicted.  
Remember, you can vote anonymously by emailing me at  
cgedawg49@hotmail.com 


End file.
